Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a data input circuit and a semiconductor memory device including the data input circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Among semiconductor devices, semiconductor memory devices are particularly classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The nonvolatile memory device can retain data stored therein even when power is turned off, although read and write speeds are comparatively low. Therefore, the nonvolatile memory device is used when there is the need for storing data which must be maintained regardless of supply of power. Read only memory (ROM), mask ROM (MROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), flash memory, phase-change random access memory (PRAM), magnetic RAM (MRAM), resistive RAM (RRAM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), etc. are representative examples of the nonvolatile memory device. Flash memory is classified into NOR type and NAND type.
The flash memory has both advantages of RAM in which data is programmable and erasable and ROM in which data store therein can be retained even when power is interrupted. Such flash memory is widely used as a storage medium of portable electronic devices such as a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and MP3.